


Charlie's First Concert

by Clementine_Shine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is still a singer, Hurt/Comfort, I'd like to think Charlie and Natasha would be friends, Lilith has some bad days, Lilith is a tired mom, Lilith is performing, Magne family fluff, Stolas is Stolas, baby Charlie, but is still a loving mom, did I mention I love baby Charlie?, poor Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Shine/pseuds/Clementine_Shine
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when the Queen of Hell brings her daughter to one of her concerts?(The answer: a lot.)
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Charlie's First Concert

Lilith was not in the best of moods. 

It always seemed to play out the same way. Every single time. Some stingy agent would wait till the very last minute to book her.

Sure, she knew she could sing. Hell, she was probably one of the best known singers in all of her husband’s domain. And usually she’d be more than happy to perform- if the pay was good.

But today was not going to be one of those days. Especially since a certain nuisance was insisting that she needed her afternoon hug.

Lilith groaned. “Ugh, Charlotte. It’s too early for this. Go back to your playing, dear.”

“No. Not until my after-lunch, pre-snack hug!”

“Well, when you put it that way.” The Queen of Hell stated sarcastically, as she bent down to satiate her over-enthusiastic daughter. Lest she start to sing…..for the fourth time that day.

Lillith had to admit, Charlie did have a knack for the performing arts. Most definitely brought on from her and her husband’s own special interests.

While Charlie’s mother did enjoy listening to the little girl’s impromptu concerts, it just seemed to happen way too often. Especially when Charlie got angry. Her darling daughter would belt out whatever perturbed thoughts ran through her head, until she got her way. 

And because of this, Charlie was much like any other 5-year-old. Lilith guessed.

“Come here my darling.” She instructed, patting her lap. Charlie gleefully clambered onto her mother. Pulling on the sequined fabric of her mom’s dress as extra leverage. The small princess snuggled up against her mom, humming happily to herself. 

Lilith sighed. She had been thinking about this decision all morning and most of the afternoon.

“Darling,” a muffled ‘yeah’ made her continue, “I have a very important question for you.” She paused and waited for an answer. But none came. Curious, she continued on.

“I know how much you love it when I sing, and I want to know if you want to come watch me perform?” 

Little Charlie remained silent.

The queen was starting to grow concerned. “Charlotte?”

“I don’t know Mama,” finally came the hushed reply, “I don’t want it to be like….the last time.”

Lilith nodded her head. Gently stroking her daughters messy curly hair. She knew what her darling little Charlotte was talking about. About half a year back, her father had taken Charlotte into her first ever extermination. Promising a good time for just the two of them. Things hadn’t gone...exactly as planned, so to speak. Charlie had nightmares for months afterwards, and it took her weeks to be able to sing again (surprising both Lilith and her husband.)

The queen acknowledged her daughter’s concerns, as she continued to rock her baby. “I can promise you, little one, this is not going to be like that. Your father won’t even be there.”

Charlie’s head shifted to stare into her mother’s misty gray eyes. Trying to spot any hint of malice, but could find none. (Also the gentle rocking and hair petting was lulling her to sleep. Making it hard to be stubborn.)

“Ok.” Was the only words spoken from Charlotte, before her eyes started to droop. Lilith chuckled.

“It looks like it’s nap time, my little devil.”

Charlie shifted in her mother’s lap, whining. “NooOOoooooOOoo.”

The Queen of Hell chuckled once more. Picking up her squirmy daughter. And held her close, gently swaying with her little princess in her arms.

“When you wake up, we shall go. How does that sound?” Once again, no sound answered the Queen. She wasn’t worried though.

Carefully avoiding fallen over toys, Lilith picked up her skirt and quietly glided up the staircase. Charlie didn’t stir. Eventually the pair reached Charlie’s sticker covered door and went inside.

The act of putting Charlie down for a nap often included two dance numbers and a few chases around the brightly lit room. This afternoon however, Charlie cooperated. She was already breathing softly in her mother’s soft embrace. So it was a simple task for Lilith to plant her little one under the fluffy pink comforters. 

“Good night, my love.” Lilith lovingly whispered from the doorframe, before gently closing the door. Hoping that what she was going to do was going to be a good idea.

She’d never brought Charlie to one of her concerts before. And she knew they could get….rowdy. But with Lucifer off on business and no nanny in sight, Lilith had no other options. All she knew was that this venue was going to be a birthday celebration for one of the overlords. Which she grumpily had to accept as the only information given to her from the frazzled imp agent who called her that morning.

Hopefully there would be other kids there, so Charlie could be kept occupied. Lilith just couldn’t tell her husband. He didn’t like his little apple to “fraternize” with lower demons. To which caused a few arguments between the King and Queen.

Lilith would just have to expect everything would work out. What else could she do?

\----------

THIS WAS NOT GOOD! This was not good at all. She had turned her back for literally one second, and her demon daughter had scampered away.

Looking behind the stage proved fruitless, so did glancing at the gathering crowd. 

Lilith groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Of all the times for her daughter to explore, it had to be now! The Queen had made sure to hold Charlie’s hand, but she just had to set her stuff down. Now, the tiny princess was nowhere to be seen. 

The Queen’s horns glowed red as she worriedly made her way through the growing audience. Ducking under legs, wings, and blasting any demon who got too close. 

All of a sudden her vision grew boiling crimson, clouded over from anger. There Charlie was, playing with some little owl girl. As if she hadn’t almost made her mother evaporate every soul at this birthday party.

Charlie finally spotted her mother. Her cheeks glowing brightly. “Hi, Mama!”

“Hello, Charlotte.” Lilith spit out between clenched teeth. “I see you’ve made a new...friend.” At this, Charlie’s face lit up.

“Yeah! This is Tasha! She’s really really neat, Mama! And guess what…” Charlie whispered the last bit, pulling her mother's face close to her own. “It’s her daddy’s birthday today!”

Lilith’s face blanched. Oh no. Not this one. Not today.

“Come with me, sweetie.” Was all the Queen said, as she forcefully dragged her daughter away from the curious owl princess.

As the pair got further away and into the relative safety of backstage, Lilith twirled around. Her hair whipping madly around her. “What was that?!” She yelled. “You had to run off to play with some welp!” 

“Ma-”

“No, Charlotte. This is unexceptable!”

Confused and frightened, Charlie yelled back. “No it isn’t. We were just having fun! Why are you so angry?!”

Charlie cowered as she saw her mother’s face turn an unsightly purple. “Fun? Fun?! You think this is some sort of game!”

“I-”

“Well, I’ll tell you this, Charlotte Magne! Hundreds of years of backstabbing and rivalry are not some sort of game! It is real, painful, and horrible. You think this is funny now, but I will NOT allow my offspring to play with a rival to the Magne name!”

Unable to control herself, Lilith threw herself into a full fit of rage. Hands grabbing anything in sight, and hair lashing uncontrollably. 

Unfortunately, it had to be in Charlie’s nature to help her mother. Even after being yelled at, Charlie hated to see her mom so upset. She quickly scurried over to her mother, attempting to hug her from the back. What Charlie didn’t expect was for a rogue piece of her mother’s hair to come whipping at her full speed.

Lilith didn’t even have time to comprehend what had happened. All she heard was a shriek and a loud bang echo from across the room. Draining all the anger from her body.

Her blood froze. 

Turning around she spotted her daughter face flat on the ground. She wasn’t moving.

Rushing over, Lilith gently turned her daughter over, taking care to avoid the garish red mark marring her daughter’s face. 

Overcome with guilt and worry, inky tears started to pool in her gray eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Charlie. I-I don’t know what came over me.” 

Lilith just knew that Charlie wouldn’t forgive her. She may be a kind child, but...this…this was too much.

The Queen bent over her daughter. Letting her tears flow freely. Wallowing in her guilt, and letting her thouhts run around her head like a demented carnival ride.

She had promised her daughter that everything would be fine. That she wouldn’t get hurt. But this was all her fault! Charlie would never trust her again!

As the Queen of Hell silently wept over her downed daughter, a small hand landed on her cheek, brushing her black tears away. Giddily sniffling, Lilith hugged her daughter close, reveling in her heat. Charlie’s eyes weren’t staring straight at her, but she could tell her baby girl could see her.

“Oh, Charlie I’m so sorry.” 

The tiny princess only continued to blearily rub the back of her hand across her mother’s face.

“I should have listened to you. And now you are hurt.” The Queen blubbered. 

“Your parents issues shouldn’t be yours,” Lilith straightened up, holding her daughter close. “I won’t stop you from playing with Stolas’s daughter anymore. I trust you, my dear.”

Charlie weakly smiled, holding onto her mother’s blouse. 

She rubbed her face into the velveteen cloth. And promptly started screaming from the sheer stinging the action brought to her face. Tears greedily pouring out of her sockets.

Lilith jumped, rocking her daughter back and forth. Feeling even worse.

“Let’s get that checked out.” She chuckled miserably. Barely even able to hear herself over her daughter’s pained crying.

\----------

Being cordial to a rival was very hard. Even if it was their birthday. Lilith did not want to sing at this ding-dong’s party, but a gig was a gig.

She was 90% through her concert. Thoroughly anticipating her ride back home.

She could see her daughter and the Tasha girl playing off to the side. Not really minding the show, but bopping along at catchy parts.

Lilith could also see Stolas. The greedy owl prince. And his wife, who looked quite bored. Stolas seemed too intrigued. Staring much too long at the Queen of Hell’s curves, with a narcissistic look in his red eyes.

Lilith decided to ignore him, the sooner she finished, the sooner she could return home.

And before she knew it, she had completed her last song. With a grandiose swish of her arm, the Queen was enveloped in a bright red puff of smoke. Which enveloped her and Charlie (who was sitting by herself on the sidelines, after Tasha had gone off to be with her father.) 

The audience applauded nothing, as the Queen of Hell and her heir were transported to the limo with all of their stuff. 

\----------

The ride back to the Magne Palace was filled with the sounds of Charlie trying to sing some of her mother’s songs, and Lilith harmonizing with her daughter at certain parts. 

Lilith wasn’t annoyed in the slightest by Charlie’s singing. In fact, she was the opposite. She was overjoyed that her daughter was seemingly back to her old, happy, self.

“How was the show, dear?” The Queen queried softly.

“You were amazing Mama! I loved all of it! Tasha did too. She said you have a very pretty voice, just like her mama.”

A sudden pang of guilt rang through Lilith, fighting hard to block out the cream colored bandage wrapped around Charlie’s face.

“I’m glad, my little apple.”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Charlie giggled.

“And what was that, my dear?” The Queen asked impishly.

“Your after-dinner, pre-bedtime kiss!”

Lilith laughed before being caught off guard by a quick peck on her cheek. Charlie admiringly smiling at her mother, “I love you!”

Lilith stared at her daughter silently. Before smiling just as big and grabbing her baby. Blowing raspberries into her neck.

Over the peals of giggles from Charlie, Lilith shouted, “I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story took so long for me to finish. I had been staring at a half-finished fanfic for like a month! I'm just glad I can finally say I'm done.
> 
> But still, I love baby Charlie stories. And this time, I decided to write one about Charlie and her mom.
> 
> Oh, and this story takes place in the same universe as my other story "Charlie's First Extermination." That one is more about Charlie and Lucifer. And explains some stuff from this story.
> 
> I hope you all like the fanfic! Please Comment if you can!


End file.
